Plient Arthum
by V is for the 5th
Summary: The life on earth of Plient Arthum and his adventures with the Titans. R and R.
1. In the begining

The life on earth of Plient Arthum and his adventures with the Titans.

It all started when a large construct of rock, first thought to be Cinderblock, later seen to be something else, attacked Titan tower.  
So naturally, the titans attacked it with beast boy first to the monster.  
When Beast Boy got there he charged head on as a T-rex and rammed into the thing with_ full force.  
And then crumpled like a rag doll.  
_There was a moment where no one moved, not this strange being, not the Titans and defiantly not Beast Boy. then, unable to control herself, taken over by Anger Raven Attacked screaming "AZARTH MENTRON ZEINTHOS" and unleashed a blast of her 7th chakrah of a power not seen since she tore Starfire's slavers ship in half.  
_And the creature was unharmed._ Raven saw what she did and was shocked, shocked that she let anger take hold of her and fuel her power and more shocked to see that this monster was fine, it hadn't even stopped attacking the tower with the same tempo since it started.  
She then preceded to pass out. For those of you keeping track that's 2 titans down and this thing hadn't even looked at them.  
Now, Star fire's powers, like all Tamerainians powers, is based off feelings. Her strength comes from courage, her fight from joy, and her star-bolts from fury. So, when all of you feelings now consist of dread, dread and more dread, you can't feel those things. so she hit the ground and stared gaped, to engrossed in fear to notice anything around her.  
So that left Cyborg and Robin to defeat something none of the others had touched.  
"We are so fucked" They both said at once.

**so i'll leave that cliffhanger until the next chapter and will give no spoilers(that means you Drool)!  
Muahhahahahahahhahaha!**


	2. A new friend arrives

For a moment, Plient Arthum didn't know where he was. But, then he morphed into a form to fit the confines of our reality and knew where he was.  
_** The center-place,never thought i'd get**_** here.** It thought looking around, gaining it's senses.**_Hey look at that, one of those heroes and villains type deal I've heard about from this dimension. Wow, I hope the 5 small ones are the bad guys 'cause they just lost one. Hey, wait I've heard of the big one, i think that's a golem. I thought they were gone with the wizards. Well might as well get up there and stop this before someone dies._**It finished starting off the beach to the tower.  
Before it got there though, one of the remaining 4 yelled something familiar, and shot a huge blast into the golem. **_Wow, a trans-planear, half native, obviously aware of it's heritage considering it's level of_**** power.** It thought._** But it's to bad it's worthless, golems are well known to be immune to non-planear attacks, and on top of that, very tough. Good thing i'm not just a trans-planer, i can manipulate energy itself, and nothing can stand against my power, even if i am child her**__e__._ It then, as it said it could, converted the energy around itself,light, heat, solar, wind, etc. and formed a massive ball of...something, some form of energy, that flashed many different colors.

It then slung the ball of energy announcing it's presence to them in a loud, not entirely human voice "_I am Plient Arthum, and i refuse to let anything sentient die in vain trying to best you, SO I WILL!"_ and when the energy hit the golem, it exploded in a huge display of power, so much that the golem and a large chunk of the tower was complete destroyed, and Beast boys now human body flew into the air, going several yards before landing with a thud, and a bone splintering **CRACK!  
** **"**_**Oh i just know they will blame me for that, but i solved the problem"**_he thought with a chuckle. "_Now Natives of this plane hear me, I am, despite my new underdeveloped body formed to fit this dimension more powerful than your limited minds can seemingly handle." _He said to the remaining 2 people, who we know to be Robin and Cyborg.  
"ummm...what?" was all they said to him. **how polite of them** it thought walking forward to better see and study them.


	3. Qs and As

The day Robin is confused is a bad day. First a wanna-be Cinderblock attacks Titan tower and then it doesn't even flinch when BB hits it head on as a t-rex. That's bad enough, but then Raven loses her cool(which is amazingly rare) and channels her emotions into an attack larger than the one she tore a star-ship in half and it's still okay just hammering into the tower. then, almost simultaneously, she and Starfire both drop, and there goes his idea of anything going on.  
So, when it seems like hope is lost (because as good and as strong he and Cy are, they could not take down something that beat 3 of their team without looking at them) a preteen shows up, kicks this things ass, and acts like he's in need of defending himself.  
So, Robin had reason to be confused as hell, but he hated not knowing. He always knew, or understood on some level, but now he was lost as hell.  
Now Cy, is smart and hooked into every computer in the world, so when he's confused it's a slightly worse day, because then it's do to ignorance. But when both are confused, some weird ass shit is happening, which is very, very true right now.  
What they can't make heads or tails of right now, is actually a inter-planear being, from the plane Plient, who is prince (or Arthum in his "tongue") to his actual chose it's name off these facts, explaining this and that his form as it is here, is involuntary formed by his sub-conscience to fit the confines and necessary parts of this 3 dimensional plane because his dimension is 5-D which is height, length, width, time, and Plient ( he can't explain what this is in our language, only that it would cost them their sanity to understand it in) and that he has no idea why he can't speak like them, or why his new body is so young.  
As he explains this, Beast boy, Starfire, and Raven get up,almost like nothing happened,and all already caught up on the beings info( a gift from him, using his now lacking ability to move in the 4th dimension to fix them and catch them up) and suddenly appears very tired, and asks if they have a place for him to rest for a while, since between traveling planes, absorbing and changing all that energy, and moving in a way not entirely possible here, he was swamped.  
'Uhhhh okay PA but why did you leave your home...uhh plane?" asked BB a little curious at the fact.  
'_Oh that's a good question, the answer is i was told i was needed to by a higher power, I think your kind would call it a God or Deity here" _he said abd then passed out onto the ground.


	4. Getting to know everything

'Wow,that was a long conversation with a lot of info to absorb at once."said Plient.  
After a 3 hour discussion about Earth, it's superheros(such as the Teen Titans, Justice League and a few others) government, Mating(that wasn't awkward at all!),science,magic,aliens,geography,history, religion,books(something that truly interested Plient),TV(or books with images and audio, as Plient called it),they decided to get Cyborg to give him access to the internet.  
Plient then spent another 7 hours on Google, Bing,Yahoo, and Wikipedia he finally spoke that sentence,waking Raven from her meditation(In case you're wondering they had some alerts to deal with but decided to always have a Titan with him, if he should have a question for one of them, or if he should need to go somewhere (like the bathroom))  
"So all done?"she asked, stifling a yawn.  
"Were you asleep?"he asked, amused.  
She looked at him "10 hours of talking and the internet and you still don't know what _meditation_ is?"she asked.  
'Oh I know what mediation is," he said with a smile,"but most people wouldn't yawn from 'a practice in which an individual trains the mind or induces a mode of consciousness, either to realize some benefit or as an end in itself'-Wikipedia."He said smugly.  
One of Raven's eyebrows twitched in annoyance."I can tell you are going to be as annoying as Beast boy is." she said in her signature monotone. He just laughed, knowing all about the pranks and puns Beast boy had said to annoy her to no end.  
Then Beast boy knocked on the door saying as he stepped into the room" Raven, we're back from kicking bad guy ass and we can swap out if you want."  
Plient Arthum raised an eyebrow."Since when are you so nice to her?" asked Plient Arthum in confusion. Raven nodded, thinking a similar idea.  
"Oh, well i figured that she was tired of sitting here watching you read online and ask questions all day, no offense to you PA, and wanted to move a bit, I mean, this room is kinda small, and while it's not your fault,your questions are a little annoying."BB said  
Plient sighed,"I will ignore the several insults in that statement, _child_, if you promise to stop referring to me as PA. Or i will start calling you Fauna Cub as i am aware you don't mind being BB." PA,err, Plient Arthum said angrily.  
"What the hell is a fauna?" asked BB confused(as usual)  
"A _Fauna_ is all the animal life of any particular region or time." said Raven, reminding them both that she was there. "Now Plient Arthum try to understand that saying Plient Arthum every time we need to talk to you is going to take to long, so you need a nickname and Beast Boy was just trying to help" she turned to Beast Boy and said"You two can work on that while i go spread my legs and catch up on today's events."  
When she left the room BB sat down and they both burst out laughing. Then BB asked "okay, so I know why I'm laughing," "Obviously" Plient interrupted "but why are you laughing?"he finished, with a fading smile.  
"The, 'I need to spread my legs' comment, at first I thought she meant it as a innuendo."He said smiling as well."So why were you laughing? he asked.  
"The whole,'you two work on that' thing,I noticed that she thought we were actually mad at each other."He said, smiling even more." but I think what you heard was a better joke." he said with a broader grin. They both burst out laughing again.  
In case you hadn't noticed, the two were actually good friends, and had become so when he and Plient Arthum had BB's first shift watching Plient Arthum. at first BB thought of sitting around for hours on end with a stranger would be boring, but once they started talking, BB found Plient to be quite relatable and enjoyed the hour they had spent together, and Plient felt likewise thinking while they laughed _out of everyone I've time with of this group, I feel that BB is the only one I can 'let my hair down' with.I mean, me and Starfire get along well, each being able to talk about the strangeness of this place compared to our own home places, And we can both talk in tamaranian, something she was ecstatic about. But after that we didn't have that much to talk about, I mean, we have such a different personality that we can't really talk to each other for too long or we bore each other, and Raven and Robin I have similar qualms with._ he had not yet talked with Cyborg.  
When they stopped laughing BB said"so what should we call you?"  
"Well," Plient said "I want a superhero name, and while Plient Arthum sounds cool, it's kinda long by such standards."  
"Ya think?" said BB sarcastically.  
"Well, without knowing what I can do now that I'm fully in tune with your plane," he said "I can't think of a cool name."  
"Well" started BB "you know, if you think that you've gathered enough knowledge for today, we can do the Initiation course that we used when we first got Terra to join the team."He said, his voice getting quiet when he mentioned Terra.  
Plient felt a pang of sympathy for BB then, as he had heard of the Teen Titan Terra and her relationship with BB. _Poor guy, if I had to hold in our the feelings he has on that subject, I'm not that sure I'd stay so upbeat._  
"Lets do it, but are you sure I can be a Titan?"  
" Are you kidding me?" Exclaimed BB "you saved us from the Golem with one movement! Even if you've lost all your powers, that will get you honorary membership anyway!" He said with a lot of enthusiasm.  
"Okay, let's go get the rest of the team and tell them about this idea, and then we'll see what i can do!" Plient said With equal enthusiasm. then He thought _this is why I'm 11 here, while I posses the ability and discipline to be mature, when I act myself, I'm very youthful and childish. Good to know_ he finished, walking out of the room with Beast Boy, ready to test his new body._ Brig it on world, I can dish out twice as much as you can serve me!_


	5. Robin warms up with Plient

When The rest of the team heard BB and Plient's idea, they found themselves agreeing with the idea of Plient Arthum as a Titan. "And like Beast Boy Pointed out, it was a good way to test his limits." said Robin.  
"Then it's settled, Plient Arthum is going to be initiated into the teen titans!" said Beast Boy, happily.  
"I'll go set up the training course for you, be at the beach in 15 minutes." said Cyborg, leaving the 'living room' and heading off to the elevator.  
"So, what should I do for now?" asked Plient Arthum.  
"Now," said Robin," I get you warmed up." and he motioned for Plient to follow, then Starfire asked" Boyfriend Robin, do you wish for me to attend the watching of the warming up?"  
"Are you kidding, Star? You can help." he said grinning. then he thought _Well, we have another person living at our house, might as well see how good he is at hand-to-hand combat.  
_

* * *

When they got the training room, Plient Arthum's first thought was _I wonder what tricks and gadgets Robin will use while trying to prepare me, and if Starfire is as strong as me._

"Alright Plient, time to see how good you fighting prowess is." Said Robin, removing his belt.  
_I guess he's not using gadgets _thought Plient Arthum.  
"Tell me when your ready." Robin finished, getting into his stance.  
"Ready." PA said, cracking his neck while taking off his T-shirt and the pair of shoes the titans had given him, leaving him in a slightly to large pair of jeans and a smile(if you catch my drift).

The fight was awkward in the beginning, each trying to understand how to fight the other, Plient, not accustomed to fighting hand to hand(or at all), and being hindered by the jeans, quickly hit the floor. He then began to get up and when Robin tried for a hammer kick he managed to catch it and Plient flung him across the room. Of course, Robin, being the acrobat he is, landed and got back into his stance. They then started fighting some more, but Robin soon began to see flaws in Plient's fighting. _he isn't accustomed to fighting like this, and those jeans hinder his kicks and movements." _he thought,blocking a punch. Plient had similar thoughts, _I won't win if I can't hit him back. but every time i try to punch it's blocked and I can't kick or dodge well due to these pants. Oh well,__ I guess I'll have to rip them,too bad, they were so comfy!_ He then, much to Robin's surprise, unleashed a massive round-house kick, successfully ripping the pant beyond repair, and well... effectiveness. While PA had made it so he had full movement again, he had ripped the pants enough so that** everything** showed.  
(Now, you may think, well, they've seen it before when he first showed up, but before he shifted all the way here, he lacked genitalia. So, since he got clothes before the shift, his err..._parts_, hadn't been seen.)  
Now, Robin not only surprised by the roundhouse, then heard a ripping sound only farthing his surprise then he saw what happened, and promptly said "what the?!"and was then kicked across the room. Starfire then flew ti her fallen boyfriend  
"Boyfriend Robin, should I commence the bring of the clothes for our new friend." she said, trying to keep her eyes as far away from Plient as possible, blushing deeply.  
"Yeah, Star, do that, get some of my leggings. those jeans were too loose, so maybe spandex is a better choice." he said Robin "And maybe bring some Aspirin too, that hurt." replied Robin, rubbing his hurt chest.  
"Sorry Robin, I needed more movement and got rid of the problem, and didn't notice we had stopped."Plient said as Star flew to get what she was told.  
when Robin saw that Plient looked very ashamed he said "Dude, don't be sorry, I know why you did it and you simply took an opening. It's okay." smiling a little, "But maybe you should cover up a pants no longer cover much." He finished, by this point grinning and even blushing a little(which was a rare occasion).

* * *

By the time Plient had pants that fit well enough to fight, it was time to start the test for his skill set and they had to rush to make it in time, and by that I mean Robin took the elevator, Starfire the roof, and PA just jumped out the window, reasoning either he'd A) could fly, B)would be fine on landing, or C)find out that gravity hurt more than expected.  
Well, he decided that while A might be true the distance between him and the ground was to close to take that chance in case C was right, so he hoped B would be correct.

Luckily, B was true and but sadly the ground wasn't as solid as he thought, and he fell into the basement (yes they have a basement, at least in this story) and said, "well, i believe I'm supposed to say 'ow', but I'm afraid the first thought to come to mind is that you guys have a basement?" he shouted out, trying to figure how to get back up to the ground.  
He soon succeeded in this task by jumping back up through the ground again. This provoked Cyborg into saying "Dude, do you hate our house? Or is it just you like causing more damage than needed?". He said this with great sarcasm and a little scold.  
"Sorry, it was the quickest solution and a way to test my body, like jumping through the window." He said, actually sounding sorry.  
Then, Robin and Starfire both showed up and Star asked "Has the testing of the mettle been finished already?" and when all of them said they had yet to start, Robin asked "Then what happened to the ground? Hey, wait is that the basement? What the hell happened?"  
"Well,"began Cyborg, pointing at Plient,"He just had to test himself, and yes, that is our basement, new with 2 new holes!" he said, with sarcastic joy.  
"Hey! Can we just start, I'm tired and it's late and I want to know if I can still be a bad-ass." said Plient, with a lot of impatience.  
"Fine" said Cy, starting up the program, setting Plient as the target.  
"And, GO!" said Cy, pushing the start button.

* * *

"Well, it was cool for a few seconds."said Beast boy, walking with the other original Titans from the rubble that was the training system. "Then he kinda blew everything up." he finished, head sagging.  
"Yeah, and he's caused too much damage as it is, imagine if he did that in the city. It be worse than 9/11! How can we have him on our team if we're worried about him blowing us and everyone on this content up? He's too powerful to let him join, at least at this stage, so we'll bring in a few of the justice league to train him so that he can control himself." said Robin, looking about as glum about it as the rest did.  
"But boyfriend Robin, how can we do the kicking of our new friend to the curb after he saved us? Is that not wrong" said Starfire.  
"No one said it was the moral thing to do, but it is the best thing we can do for now Star. And besides, it's not like this is a permanent, I'm sure the JL will take good care of him, and after he's more used to how everything is here I'm sure he will be glad to accept come right on in to the Titans." said Cy.  
"So, what do we tell Plient?" asked Raven "Remember, he is very smart and a quick learner, plus his looks and personality kinda throw you off guard when he says something very intellectual. So we can't tell him it like he's 11, or like he's 20 or 100 or whatever age, so who will tell him he has to leave the first people he's met here and right after showing off for us and adapting for us and being so nice and...well, _human _to us? He'll think all humans are untrustworthy people and we do _NOT _need him to be a villain."She finished, looking at them for an answer.  
" Look, I'm his best friend here and he seems to understand our customs and logic well, so I'll tell him, but tomorrow, today we all need sleep." said beast boy, looking tired, and they nodded, today had been too long.


	6. Strobe, or the gay bar?

When the next day came, and BB told Plient Arthum what had to be done, he took it well. So it was decided Captain Atom would train him and then he'd come back to work with the Titans.  
So 2 long hard years later, Plient Arthum came back to the titans as _Strobe!_

* * *

Two years have passed, and BB is now changeling. Robin is Nightwing and and team is now known as just the Titans.  
Plient had also changed, now appearing closer to 17 and wearing a rainbow colored skintight suit along with a pair of Vibe's sunglasses.  
Due to the changes on both sides, it took Captain Atom telling both sides to recognize each other, And the first thing said after the Captain left "Dude, why do you have Vibe's glasses?" and was of course, from changeling.  
"Oh, sure that's what my first friend asks me after 2 years away. I see how it is, not hello or hows life been, or what was training like? Or even why it's been 2 years and I aged 5? Ah well, I'll tell you the short version,I like listening to music while training, and...well, Let's just say I'm on really good terms with him cause of an MP3 player and Brazilian martial arts."said strobe."Anyway to catch you guys up I am now called Strobe, have the powers of flight, super strength the energy blasts, limited time control, and energy manipulation. Oh, and can we go to the beach? I have an...feeling."he finished.  
"A feeling hmm? Sure you didn't just see Starfire?" joked Changeling.  
"Amusing, now can you do the impression of a Mature person?"replied Strobe.  
"Dude! Not cool! At least my name doesn't sound like a gay bar." yelled Changeling.  
"Wow, who put a knot in your panties? girlfriend that kinky?" Strobe retorted.  
Who knows what would have happened next, but a loud bang distracted them.  
"Should probably go down to the beach now to see what it was now shouldn't we?"Said Strobe smugly.  
"Oh shut up and come on you two!" yelled Nightwing, already halfway down the beach, with the other right next to him.  
"Race ya!"said Changeling, sprinting down the beach."Oh what are you,6?"yelled strobe flying after.

* * *

**Next chapter someone new joins and why do they have Plient's powers 0.0**


	7. Fiance?

The Titans ran down the beach, (well, some flew, but you know what I mean) towards the sound of the explosion. When they got to the area the sound came from, they found a rather beautiful(and stark naked) woman. Plient's first reaction to this is a little graphic, however comparable to cartoon characters dropping their jaws to the floor it may have been.  
Luckily, none of the others saw this, so it was his 2nd reaction that they thought of as his first making him seem a much nicer guy(of course we'll know, but like any of that matters to the story), because it was sending himself and the other 3 males faces into the sand. The girls, who remained flying, and noticed Plient's 2nd reaction and Raven covered the girl in a bubble of her 7th chakra(or whatever the hell it is) while Starfire flew back to the tower to get clothes for the girl. The girl, looking downright mind fucked, sat frowning in the bubble.  
O_dd customs of greeting here, first assaulting your allies and then trapping your guest. How polite of them _she thought(AN:if you know where the thought How polite of them sounds familiar from I'll give you cookie). Then the boys got up and looked around,except for Plient, who seemed to be trying to make his face one with the sand.  
When Starfire returned with clothes and Raven let the girl out, they were shocked to see she already was wearing clothes. Now that she wasn't in a bubble and no ones head was in the sand (except for Strobe, but I'll get to that) they got a good look at her.  
She was wearing a suit of armor that looked like it was all plate, except that it flashed and changed colors like strobe's energy. Her eyes and her hair, much like Plient's,were silver and she was emitting a strong feeling of power. She was also rather beautiful,but in the way that a dragon is beautiful.  
She said nothing for a moment, simply looked around her environment. Her eyes focused on Strobe's body, and she strode up to him, took him by the leg and yanked him from the sand and then screamed at him, in a echoing voice.  
_"So, try to force your face in the sand so I wouldn't recognize you? Oh real clever, except you and me are the only Plients on this plane, and the only Arthums not currently commanding the home-plane, some and you are the only ones with our signature."_she paused to catch her breath and Robin took the opening to say "uh ma'am?".  
She turned to him and in a sweet voice said " I'll be right with you sugar I just gotta deal with him." and turned around, picked up Strobe(she had dropped him when robin asked of her) and started up again "_you know how long we worried about you? just disappeared one day with no warning, there was a panic! You think we would not care if you just dropped of the end of the planet?" _she had began crying by this point "_Hmm?" _she asked, crying, smiling, and looking rather pissed all at the same time.  
Plient was in shell-shock, but recovered soon after he noticed she'd asked him a question and responded " oh vila honey I'm sorry but the all-one asked me to help these people on my way to the wedding."he said half smiling, half looking scared to death.  
Changeling then spoke up"whoa whoa whoa wait a minute did you say wedding?" he looked at the other titans and asked " you heard him say wedding to right?"  
"Oh, I guess you all never knew but yeah I'm engaged and Vila here, is my fiance." said Strobe, staring into the faces of his amazed friends.

* * *

**AN: so yeah cliff-hanger #2 in a row. Hope you enjoyed reading Part 1 of the story.**


	8. Smooth Criminal!

A few minutes later:

"So, your fiancee tracked you down through space and time just to find you hiding in the sand here on Earth after you left on the wedding day? And still calls you Fiance? That's devotion. Hey Raven, would you do that for me Raven?" joked changeling.  
Raven just smiled a little raven smile and flew into the tower.  
"Wait Raven you would wouldn't you?" Changeling asked, alittle worried, while she just kept flying."Raven? She continued flying away."Raven you would right? Right?" He said, running after her. yelling "Right?" while trying to catch her.  
Starfire giggled kissed Nightwing on the neck and whispered in his ear "I would Dick."  
Robin gave a soft moan at her touch and whispered back"I would too Star." while returning the kiss.  
Cyborg, a little grumpy that Bumble Bee wasn't around deiced to pick on them yelling"Ohh, Star and big bird gonna get married!"  
Robin told him to go hell while everyone(except Vila, but she's new and will laugh when she gets the joke) laughed.  
"What is amusing about Them getting married?"Asked Vila, honestly curious.  
"That'll have to wait, look what we found!"Yelled Changeling, motioning for them to join."And hurry!"he added.  
"What is i-oh." said Cyborg,as he and the others caught up to BB, who turned out to be in Cy,s room, the oh being caused by him hearing the music. He looked at the video on his computer, a rock adaptation of MJ's "Smooth criminal" by Alien Ant Farm."how the-"he started but was cut off by Plient who said "wait, this is a rock song? I thought it was pop! I feel cheated!"he finished looking frustrated(he has a thing for music).  
His fiance however, in an attempt to get back on topic said "Dear, I don't think that's where he was going with that." she then turned to Cy and asked"What were you going to say?"  
"Well, I was going to ask how Beast Boy got my computer then noticed he wouldn't have asked for all of us if he just wanted to show us a clip. Nor would he use my computer **again** after what happened last time. Wait, how'd you get in my room? I had it locked!" he finished, looking at Changeling.  
"Dude, it was open when I got here, Rae noticed it first when she flew by." he responded, his arms raised in a defensive posture.  
"Then someone snuck in, but why taunt us like this? And what did they want on your computer?" asked Nightwing, ever the detective.  
"Well not many people can say they hacked my computer or snuck in Titans tower."said Cy, rather logically.  
"Oh, so like, they wanted us to know they were here? Like they were proving something?"asked Changeling.  
"Yeah, but why?" asked Raven.  
"Um guys, why don't you check the security cameras to see?" asked Plient, earning a look from all f them.  
"R-right Cy pull those up." said Nightwing, looking surprised he hadn't thought of that.  
Cyborg thought that it was strange he hadn't thought of it either and it kept nagging at him while he was looking for the video. Meanwhile, Vila was whispering to Plient "why do they keep surveillance of their own house?" Plient understanding how that could seem weird to her, explained "Life here is different. people don't like them because they protect innocents and lock them up, so they try to stop this from happening and keep track of how well it works." he said smiling down on her in a lovingly way.  
"Well this is odd,because according to the cameras nothing at all has happened since I left. It's just me leaving, then Rae and Beast boy finding the computer, and there isn't a jump or missing time in between."  
"Well, that's good right? It means someones playing with time, and there can't be many villains who do that right?"Asked Strobe.  
"No, there isn't, and it is a smaller number of that handful that bother us." stated Nightwing" they tend to be way to big-time for us. They're almost all enemies of the Justice League, they don't bother us. And even fewer of the ones that do face us would be hackers... I don't like this." he finished frowning.  
Well, did you guys ever figure out what was controlling the Golem we faced when I arrived?Maybe they used magic to mess with time and hack the computer."  
No,"said Raven,"no villains we know of are that good with magic. Besides, time magic is extremely hard, stopping time altogether is next to impossible."  
"So you have a powerful enemy who we no next to nothing about. Great,"said Vila" Now my husband's excuse for missing our wedding is justified."  
"Always a silver lining eh?" joked Changeling, and everyone laughed, at least a little.

* * *

**AN: hello faithful readers(all 2 of you!) I am going to start using information from the story "love in shades of green and grey" by LamontCranston1066 (Mainly for Raven, but I learned maybe some info for BB and Star.)**


	9. The true begining

"So, you think that me and my fiance will risk our existence to see who _taunted_ you? I think not." said Vila in a firm, almost otherworldly voice.  
"It's not just that, listen Vila, I know you've had a hard time finding your husband and probably want nothing more than to bring him back to your home, finish your wedding, and have some alone time with him , but we need your help." said Nightwing, defensively. " There aren't any other time-contolers around for miles that would even think of helping us."  
"So please, Plient, Vila, would you two do us one more favor and help us with this?"asked Changeling.  
"We need to talk this over, I don't want my wife being hurt because of me, this mission, or for anything else on this plane."replied Plient, who headed for the kitchen with Vila before anyone could protest.

"Honey, they're your friends, And you know as well as I this is likely to be the reason you were sent here."Vila told her fiancee. "I'll come with on the off chance you need help. Besides," she said when he started to protest "you know as well as I do that the deities most likely planned my arrival here too."  
"Damn those 3, and their divination." said Plient, annoyed. Vila just smiled, she knew that she'd just won the argument.  
"C'mon, let's tell your pals we will help." she said.  
"Just a minute ago you were against this."Plient said, irritated.  
"Well they made a good argument, and besides, I do want those things and know we can't do it till this mess is done."she said, taking him into the living room.  
"We're in."they said together, and have never regretted that choice in their lives.

* * *

**Ladies an****d gentlemen, you are officially in for a hell of 1 ride!**


	10. Sleeping on the floor

Within the tick of a clock, they were gone and back, though both both appearing years older and rather exhausted.  
Between breathes, Plient managed to say"We...*pant*..managed to..*pant*..get a look...*pant* at the guy..*pant*..oh god..*pant*..never again!"  
Vila looked asleep, and was hanging off of Plient.  
"Uh, are you guys okay?"Changeling asked.  
"Yeah what happened?"Nightwing asked.  
"Oh, nothing really, it's just that...*pant*...moving through time isn't quite possible,..*pant*... at least not the way we do it...*pant*...whew, I need to get into shape." Plient said , and then passed out.  
"Well, that's bad."Raven said, pointing at the couple.  
"What do you mea-oh!"Changeling said, noticing Vila's hand was glued to Plients back.  
"We should take the to the hospital, yes?" asked Starfire.  
"...I don't think they could help much, and it might make them panic. I think we should wait until they wake up and tell them calmly what happened." Nightwing said turning to changeling hey asked "BB, would you do it?"  
"What, me, why?"He asked, looking around confused.  
"You have the most experience breaking news to Plient"Robin said reasonably.  
"Yeah but he was like 11 then! He's in his late 30's at least now!"He argued back.  
"I'll do it." Raven said startling everyone. When they just stared at her she said "I'm the most likely to say it in a calm manner, and I'm an empath, so i'll no when they start panicking, Okay?"  
"That's...very reasonable oh you Rae, thanks."Changeling said.  
"Okay, so now that we're done bickering, can i ask when the HELL I'M GONNA FIGURE OUT WHO HACKED MY SYSTEMS!"Cyborg yelled.  
"I'll ask them when they wake up, jeez don't blow a nut."Rae said.  
"Raven, was that a joke?" Nightwing asked, but raven just cracked a raven smile and flew away, using her magic bubble powers to take the Arthums with her.

* * *

**This seemed so much longer writing it,but whatever, hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	11. Talking on a much-too-small-for-that-bed

When Vila woke up, she found herself in a rather small bed with her fiancee.  
_Well, not that I'm complaining, but when did we get put on a bed? _She thought. Then she noticed the girl in blue_ oh what's her name...some bird i think... Blue jay? No, uhh...Robin? That sounds right,Plient told me Robin was on the team._  
"You're Robin right?"Vila asked  
After stifling a laugh(after all, she has a reputation to uphold) she responded "No, that's the old name for the tall white guy in the black and blue outfit. I'm raven."  
"Oh,"Vila said, blushing "well then Raven, can I ask why we we're put on the same bed? I mean, thanks and all but, it's kinda small for that and not exactly the time for it?"  
Hanging her head down for so many reasons she managed to say "that wasn't the intention and I'll explain it when he wakes up."  
"Okay then." Vila said, then immediately elbowed Plient in the kidneys.  
After several 'why me?s' and groans, Plient manged a "Good morning" to Raven.  
"He's awake now, please explain." Vila then said, looking up to a semi-shocked Raven. Shaking it off she explained the situation, and asked i they would kindly wait until they told her who messed with them til they freaked out.  
"You're kidding right? You thought we'd flip over her hand on my back? If anything, It just means I'll spend more time with my fiancee."Plient said snuggling closer to her...  
"Back to the point though,"Vila said before Plient did anything else"We met this wizard named Davazin when we went back, and he talked with us and so we found out that he's done more to you than you think. He's changed the outcome of a lot of your fights, he sent the golem after you to get me to come help you guys, and actually brought you guys together."  
"Wait, you mean he's been helping us?" said Raven, thunder struck.  
"Yeah, he said he'd gotten tired of working from the side lines and wants you guys to go to a certain location he programmed into the computer.""are you "How can we be sure it's not a trap?"Raven asked.  
"You could take his word for it you know."Plient said.  
"You trust him?"Raven asked, surprised.  
"Me? No, but I think you should." Plient said, his voice getting...somehow darker.  
Cautiously, Raven asked"Why don't you trust him when you think I should?"  
"Because he told me something I can't ever except."Plient said, and the temperature dropped. Literally, Ice started to form on the windows and they could all see their breath.  
"Um, honey, are you doing that?" Vila asked Plient.  
Plient looked around and noticed the cold."Right, sorry, my powers tend to act up if I get emotional."he said, and restored the heat.  
"Why...How'd you do that?"Raven asked.  
"Drained the heat energy from the air, sorry, I just don't like thinking about that guy."He waited a moment " Anyway, while I can't say I don't like the Idea of spending every waking moment with Vila here, It could get uncomfortable."  
"Oh, right, I think Nightwing said something about taking you two to the hospital."Raven said.  
"So wait, Your taking 2 Inter-dimensional beings how have Become glued together to the hospital to try to fix it?"Vila asked "I mean I know you know well and all but they can't of possibly dealt with this before."  
"Well, Raven is half extra-dimensional, so they could have _alittle_ understanding."


End file.
